


The Search Part 3

by kronette



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story picks up directly from the ending of the season 2-part opener, "The Search."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Search Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 1994.

Commander Benjamin Sisko, Lieutenant Jadzia Dax, and Chief Miles O'Brien were the only officers on the bridge of the almost crippled _Defiant_ , making their way home for what they hoped would be real this time.

"Approaching the wormhole, sir," Dax informed Sisko, turning slightly in her chair as she addressed him.

"Slow to impulse," Sisko ordered as he watch the glorious sight of the wormhole burst into existence. The ship cruised through it with no trouble, and they were safely back in the Alpha Quadrant. An audible sigh of relief was heard from everyone.

***

In sickbay, Doctor Julian Bashir was tending to Major Kira Nerys, who had suffered a phaser blast in the shootout with the Jem'Hadar.

"Major, hold still. You're not making this any easier." He tried to hold her down with one hand while treating her bruised ribs with the other. She pushed his hand off her shoulder and sat up. "Doctor, I really don't need the attention. Take care of someone else, would you?"

He fixed her with a stern look and indicated the bed. "Either you lie down, or I will restrain you with a forcefield," he said, his voice low but insistent.

She glared at him for only a split second, they lay back down. He resumed tending to her injuries, hardly noticing when the doors to sickbay whooshed open.

"Doctor, you will look at this man," T'Rul, Subcommander of the Romulan Empire demanded, almost carrying a Starfleet officer.

Bashir glanced up, intending to make short work of the Romulan, when he noticed the officer. "T'Rul, were did you find him?" he asked as he rushed over to assist them to a biobed. He immediately shook his head at the readings and grabbed a hypo.

"He was under a bulkhead in Engineering. Initial scans didn't pick up his lifesigns." She watched the young doctor work feverishly on the seriously injured man.

Bashir bit his lip in quiet frustration as he tried to stabilize him. "Why didn't you just call sickbay so I could tend to him down there? You risked injuring him further by bringing him here," he admonished.

"Doctor, communications are still non-operational. Most of this ship is non-operational." T'Rul looked around in disgust. "Starfleet's best, was it? Well, a lot of good it did us."

Doctor Bashir was concentrating on his patient, but couldn't let that slide. "This ship did just fine protecting us, and you. If we had known the Romulan's cloak was penetrable, maybe we could have used the Klingon's, or some other species." His voice was hard, revealing his fatigue and frustration.

T'Rul spat on the floor. "Bah. Klingon cloaks are useless in battle. There is no other cloak superior to the Romulan's. The Federation will take full responsibility for the loss of the cloak and make compensation," she informed him haughtily.

"Whatever," he said offhandedly. The beeping monitor above Lieutenant Emiras caught both their attentions. Bashir noted the weak, but steady, heartbeat. "If you'll excuse me, Subcommander, I have a life to save." With that comment, he turned his back on T'Rul and forgot about her presence. Kira had not, however, and sidled up beside her.

"If you think you'll get anything from the Federation for that cloak, then you are sadly mistaken," Kira informed T'Rul, fixing her with an icy stare. She started advancing on the Romulan, backing her up to the door. "They'll want a few questions answered first, and the Doctor here asked a doozy of one. So why don't you take your highhanded superiority and..." Kira had backed T'Rul up to the sickbay doors, and closed them the second she was through, "... get out of sickbay," she finished under her breath.

She turned to find Doctor Bashir still intent on his patient, but smiling broadly.

***

The _Defiant_ had successfully docked at Upper Pylon II, and the crew was disembarking. Medical personnel were there to greet them, and Bashir quickly dispatched his teams to the sickbay. Sisko, Kira, and Dax went directly to OPS, while Odo went to the security office. Chief O'Brien went straight to his quarters to hug his daughter. Subcommander T'Rul was one of the last ones off the ship, and she headed straight for Quark's.

***

Sisko had Admiral Necheyev on subspace, and was trying his best to explain the importance of what he had learned. "Admiral, I don't think you appreciate the implications here. We were abducted by the Jem'Hadar and interrogated as to what we would do if there was a peace treaty. You cannot tell me Starfleet is still thinking of a sensible solution."

Necheyev's face was as cold as stone. "Commander, if indeed you were abducted, you have been returned now. If you told them nothing, then they know nothing. I see no further threat to the wormhole or Bajor."

Sisko's hands were two clenched fists, out of view of the screen. "Admiral, they know what we would do if they tried to come through the wormhole. They know how far we are willing to go to protect Bajor and the wormhole. If you intend... " he was interrupted by a very impatient Admiral.

"Commander, what we intend is to let this matter drop. They are only aware of what you intend to do, not Starfleet." She straightened her shoulders. "Following this line, I see no further need for you to keep the Defiant. Starfleet will be expecting her back within a month. Necheyev out."

Sisko slapped the terminal, frustrated at the turn of events since returning to DS9.

***

Bashir sat back in his chair, massaging his stiff neck and shoulders. He had been working steadily ever since their return to the _Defiant_ , and he was bone tired. He allowed himself a small smile, content that it looked as though Lieutenant Emiras would make it. It had been touch and go, after T'Rul had brought him in. He sighed. Thinking of T'Rul left a sick taste in his mouth. He decided he deserved a break, and made up his mind to treat himself at Quark's. He took a quick glance around the Infirmary before he left, glad to be back to the familiar sights and sounds.

***

Quark's was not that crowded, he was happy to see. Bashir was not in the mood for small talk, or battling someone for a table. He managed to get a table away from the dabo tables and ordered a Sumarian Sunset. He settled back in his chair, relaxing for the first time in days. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and released it. He opened them with a start.

"No more lives to save, Doctor?" a sarcastic female voice interrupted his thoughts. T'Rul had sat down across from him, her smug smile still firmly in place.

His eyes narrowed in annoyance. "No, I believed I saved all of them," he replied, equally sarcastic.

T'Rul gave a short, curt laugh. "Typical. You believe you can do it all. Well, Doctor, I know you can't. You couldn't save O'Brien or Dax, now could you?" she needled, leaning in closer.

Bashir was boiling mad, but refused to let her have the upper hand. "No, and you couldn't save the ship or avoid capture by the enemy," he retorted, happy that it seemed to ruffle her feathers.

She was shaking with barely contained rage. "Doctor, before you go off spouting what I could not do, you might be reminded of what you could not do. You were the ones who couldn't avoid capture. It was your Federation arrogance that led us to the Gamma Quadrant, believing you could beat the Jem'Hadar." She leaned in closer, her eyes flashing. "Let me tell you, no one beats the Jem'Hadar. And no one beats the Romulan Empire," she threatened softly and abruptly stood. "I will speak to Commander Sisko about my compensation and transportation back to Romulan space. This Federation air is making me sick." She strode out of Quark's, shoving people out of her way.

Bashir rubbed his temple, wondering what else could go wrong that morning. "Doctor!" a voice called pleasantly. He winced, then noticed who it was. He smiled as Garak took a seat across from him. "I'm glad you returned to the Alpha Quadrant safely, Doctor. I missed our lunches together," he added.

"It's good to be back," he replied. Julian's smile widened. "It would have been a pity had we not been able to continue our little chats," he added with a twinkle in his eye.

Garak laughed. "It would indeed, Doctor. Especially about visitors to the station," he intoned.

"Oh, especially about visitors to the station. And visitors to my table," Bashir added pointedly.

Garak leaned his elbows on the table. "My point exactly. Now who would I talk to about such interesting visitors? Surely not Quark."

Bashir leaned back, comfortable with the double talk they had engaged in. "Oh, not Quark. He's not trustworthy. But a Cardassian..."

"... is the most trustworthy of all," Garak finished for him. "I completely agree. Now...," Garak glanced around before continuing, "...about Subcommander T'Rul..."

As Garak launched into his quest for information, or more likely, confirmation of information he already held, Bashir settled himself down for a relatively relaxing afternoon.

***

"Doctor Bashir. There's an emergency. You're needed in the Infirmary immediately." The chirruping of his communicator and the insistent voice woke him instantly. Bashir had barely acknowledged before he was up and getting dressed. He had managed to get a few hours sleep after dinner, anyway. He dashed to the Infirmary, greeted to a sight that would have made a lesser stomach turn. Subcommander T'Rul was on a biobed, blood soaking her uniform. His assistants were already working on her, trying to slow the bleeding. He immediately called for synthetic plasma, and began the process of determining what had caused the wounds.

"We got a call from her about fifteen minutes ago, asking for security. By the time we arrived, she was already wounded. I'd say she was stabbed with a knife." Bashir hadn't even noticed Odo there, and barely acknowledged his presence now, except for information that would help the patient.

"I'd say she was stabbed numerous times, with someone who knew Romulan anatomy. They punctured almost every major organ..." he broke off as he concentrated on repairing a vein. "Sedi, I need a cortical stimulator. I'm losing her!"

As she got the instruments, Odo and his team left quietly to find whoever did this.

Bashir's hands were moving almost as fast as his assistants, as one repair led to the discovery of another wound. "Nurse, can you get in there with the knitter...yes, that's it. Now, press here while I...just...yes." He took a second to wipe his forehead. His uniform was stained with T'Rul's blood, and it was dripping onto the floor. He called to the other nurse, "Aleia, make sure the sterilization field is holding. And it looks like we're going to need more plasma." He glanced at her lifesigns, not encouraged by what they told him. He set his jaw determinedly. "I need the probe for the second spleen. I think it has internal damage that I'm not seeing. Damn," he cursed, sorry he was right. He dove right back in with the regenerator, fixing the tears that spiraled out from the entry point. "Her insides look like a Klingon dish."

He shook his head, wondering what kind of knife would do this kind of damage. It seemed to do more damage  _after_ it was inside. And it was making his life a lot more complicated. He checked the readings again, encouraged by the slight elevation across the board. But it wasn't good enough. He must have missed something...he picked up a tricorder and passed it slowly over her torso, checking carefully for..."There it is," he said, more to himself. He grabbed the regenerator and probed for the small tear in her lung. What he found wasn't encouraging. That small tear lead to more tears, not so small. He closed as many as he could see and picked the tricorder up again. Another slow pass, with Sedi holding her breath close by, didn't reveal any major damage. He looked up at his assistants and smiled. "I think that was the last of the major ones." He checked her lifesigns, and they were considerably better. He let out a relieved breath that she had stabilized for the moment.

"How is she, Doctor?" a deep voice behind him inquired.

He turned wearily around to study Sisko's concerned face. He shook his head in answer. "She's stable right now, but she's not had a good day. Whatever kind of knife that was, it did some serious damage. She'll have to be monitored closely for the next 26 hours, at least."

Sisko didn't like to break this news to him, but he felt he needed to know. "It's going to be hard to find whoever did this, Doctor. I know a lot of people who don't like Romulans, and this station is full of them. Finding the weapon will be about as easy."

Bashir sighed wearily. "I know that. But right now, I'm only interested in keeping T'Rul alive. Will you be posting guards?" he asked.

"Yes. I was just on my way to see Odo and I decided to drop by." Sisko let his gaze fall to T'Rul, shaking his head. "After what she did for us, it's hard to imagine why anyone would want to do this."

"Commander?" asked Bashir, confused. "What did she do for us? The Romulan Empire supplied the cloak..." he let his voice trail off at Sisko's look.

"No, Doctor. The Romulan Empire wouldn't supply the cloak. They said it would be giving away too many of their secrets. Subcommander T'Rul supplied the cloak from her own ship." Sisko left Bashir at the remark, letting the Doctor think.

***

"Commander, I appreciate you coming here. Sit down, please," Odo said, indicating the chair across from his desk. Sisko sat down, a worried expression on his face.

"Constable, I hope you have good news about the attempt on T'Rul," he asked.

Odo shook his head. "We're still looking for evidence in her quarters. But that's not why I called you here. I wanted to...thank you, for allowing me to continue as station security chief. After what I said..."

Sisko cut him off. "Constable. Odo," he said softer, "I never saw your resignation. And if I had, I wouldn't have accepted it. No matter what Starfleet command says, I want you here. We need you here."

Odo managed a thin smile. "Thank you, Commander. I will try to be more...cooperative...in the future," he added.

Sisko returned the smile. "It would be appreciated. Now," he said, his tone changing, "About T'Rul. Do you have any leads?"

Odo checked a PADD in his hand. "I do have several suspects in mind, but nothing substantial. Mostly people who don't care for Romulans."

Sisko's brow creased, deep in thought. "Odo, I'm going to share something with you, and I don't need it getting around. T'Rul went against her government, giving us her cloak This could have been an attempt to get rid of a traitor to Romulan eyes."

"Interesting turn," Odo commented. "It makes sense, but I haven't seen a Romulan on this station in a very long time."

"We don't know who came onto the station while we were gone. The security wasn't as good as when you're here," Sisko smiled.

Odo just 'hmphed'. "So a Romulan could have gotten on board. That means they might still be on board." He glanced up. "Thank you, Commander. This information may prove invaluable."

Sisko rose out of his seat. "My pleasure, Odo. I want this attempted murderer caught." He nodded and left.

***

"Dax, can I ask you something?" Kira turned to look up at Dax at the science station.

"Sure, Kira," Dax replied absently, intent on the readouts on her console.

"When Odo and I found you in the cave, when you woke up, you said...you said the last thing you remembered was blowing up the wormhole." Kira stopped, her expression blank.

Dax glanced up. "Wormhole? Oh, you want to know why we had collapsed the entrance to the wormhole." At Kira's nod, Dax sighed. "You don't know what the Jem'Hadar were doing over here, Kira. They were taking over the station. They had no regard for us. And the treaty the Federation signed..." Her voice faded as she saw Kira's eyes widening.

"What did they do? It was a dream, wasn't it?" Kira asked.

"It was like a dream, but it was so real. So intense. Everything that happened, we believed happened. At least, I did." And Dax began to tell her friend all about their experiences with the Dominion.

***

Bashir resigned himself to spending the night in the Infirmary. T'Rul had improved slightly, but she was still in bad shape. He checked her lifesigns one more time before going into his office and replicating some hot coffee. He sat down in his chair with a sigh. Despite what he had told Sisko, he would like to know what kind of weapon had caused that extensive amount of damage. He turned on his terminal and requested information on Romulan weapons. After searching for 20 minutes, one caught his attention. A 'talon'. Once inserted, short spikes sprang out and twisted, then retracted and withdrew, leaving a small entrance wound, but extensive internal damage. He shuddered at the picture; it looked like an ordinary stick, but it was lethal. He was ready to call Odo with this information, but noticed the chrono. Odo would be resting now; it could wait until tomorrow. He marked the file and settled back into his chair, closing his eyes. He propped his feet on the desk and drifted off to sleep, the coffee forgotten.

***

"Jake, am I glad to see you," Benjamin said as he grabbed his son in a bear hug.

"It's good to see you too, Dad," Jake said, laughing. "So, did you meet the Dominion? Did you find the Founders? Did they agree to a peace treaty?"

"Whoa, there, Jake. One question at a time." Benjamin sat down, leaning back on the couch. "Now, first question."

Jake sat down next to his father, excitement and a little apprehension on his face. "Did you meet with the Dominion?"

Sisko contemplated that question. Did he meet the Dominion? Or was that a simulation as well? "Yes, we met the Dominion," he decided to answer. Lying to his son was never easy, and he knew more about station politics every day.

Jake's expression grew more apprehensive. "So, did they agree to a peace treaty? Will they leave us alone?"

Benjamin knew there was no diplomatic way out of that question. "I didn't get to propose a treaty to them. At least, I think I didn't."

"Huh?"

Sisko sighed. "I suppose you'll hear about it soon enough. We met up with the Jem'Hadar, and they took us captive. Now, they didn't harm us," he quickly added, seeing Jake's eyes go wide, "But they held us against our will. We were made to believe we were...it was like a dream, but it was so...we were led to believe that what they were simulating was real. So they know what we would do if they tried to enter our space," Benjamin ended, not sure how to explain it.

"So does that mean they won't try to come through the wormhole again?" Jake wondered.

"I don't know. I hope so. We gave them one heck of a fight," he smiled. Jake didn't smile back.

"Dad, I'm not a kid anymore. This is serious. They may decide it's worth it to come through the wormhole and risk a war. You said it was only a simulation. They may not believe everything . .. " Jake was cut off by his father.

"Jake, I said it was like a simulation. What we experienced, it was more than that. I believed everything they put us through." He paused, not sure how much to tell his son. He decided on the whole truth. "I believed the Jem'Hadar were on this station, ready to sign a peace treaty. I believed the Federation was willing to walk away from Bajor and the wormhole, all for peace. I believed I was willing to blow up...that I did blow up the wormhole, to keep the Dominion on their side of the galaxy. Everything I experienced, I believed. Do you understand?"

Jake sat quietly, letting everything sink in. "You were willing to destroy the wormhole?" he asked, not believing his father would do that.

Sisko smiled ruefully at his son. "Yes, I was. I did, in fact. I finally realized, I would do anything to protect my home, and you," he said.

Jake managed a small smile. "I guess it was worth it, then."

***

"Dax, you were willing to do all this for Bajor?" Kira asked, still amazed at the story Dax had just told her.

She nodded. "Benjamin was willing to do whatever necessary to keep the Dominion on their side of the wormhole, even if it meant sacrificing Bajor," Dax answered, not sure if that came out right. "But he wasn't willing to sacrifice Bajor, either," she added hastily.

Kira shook her hand at her. "No, I understand why he, why you did it. If the Jem'Hadar had been allowed to govern us, it would have been no better than the Cardassian occupation. He was trying his best to maintain peace in our quadrant. I'd say that's commendable." Kira smiled at Dax. "You look like you could use a drink. We're off-duty; let's hit the Replimat. My treat."

Dax smiled back, and they both went to the turbolift.

***

A noise awoke him later, how much later, he didn't know. Bashir sat up, rubbing his eyes. He called for lights, and gasped. A Talon was lying on his desk.

***

Sisko had just drifted off to sleep when a noise snapped his eyes open. He called for lights, squinting in the bright light. He got up and walked into the living room, seeing if anything was out of place. He checked on Jake, sleeping peacefully in his bed. He shrugged, believing his nerves were jangled. "It's just the events catching up with me," he said softly to the air. As he turned to go back to bed, his foot kicked something. He reached down for it, turning it over in his hands. It looked like a short stick to him.

"Bashir to Sisko."

Benjamin found his commbadge and pressed it. "Sisko here. What is it doctor?"

"Commander, I'm very sorry to wake you, but something strange just happened to me. Could you come down to the Infirmary?" he requested, sounding shaken.

"I'm on my way," Sisko closed the link, looking thoughtfully at the stick he had just found.

***

"Odo. Shouldn't you be resting?" Sisko asked as he entered the Infirmary. Odo was holding a stick, similar to the one he had just found. Bashir was pale.

"Normally I would be, but I believe this is a break in our case," Odo said.

Bashir indicated the stick. "It's a Romulan Talon. I believe it was the weapon used on Subcommander T'Rul," he said, looking like he wanted to say more.

"Can I see that?," Sisko asked. Odo handed it to him. He turned it around in his hands, assuring himself that it was indeed the stick he just found in his quarters. "Odo, Doctor, I just found one of these in my quarters," he said, finally looking up at Bashir. "How is that possible?"

"In your quarters?" Bashir asked, suddenly very worried. He took a deep breath. "Commander, there's something you should know. I was curious about what kind of weapon was used on T'Rul, so I ran a check on Romulan weapons. I came across the Talon and thought it matched. I saved the file, intending to show it to Odo as soon as he woke up." He paused, gathering his thoughts, and maybe his courage. "I woke up and found this on my desk. The file has been erased."

Odo glanced at Sisko. "No one could have gotten past the guards, but someone did. And they didn't try to kill T'Rul..."

"Which is the strange thing," Bashir cut in, walking over to check her. "She wasn't harmed. Whoever, or whatever came in here, just wanted to drop off a little present."

Sisko's eyes narrowed. "Someone came into my quarters then."

Bashir turned around. "Jake?" he asked softly.

Sisko shook his head. "I checked him before I left. He was fine. But I will not have mysterious beings going wherever the hell they please. Odo, find whoever did this. I'll be in OPS," he said, then left.

Odo and Bashir looked helplessly at one another, wondering how they were going to find a ghost.

***

"Julian, you look terrible," Dax said as she entered the Infirmary. Bashir was standing by T'Rul, checking her lifesigns.

"Thanks a lot," he replied dryly, glancing at Dax briefly before making minor adjustments on T'Rul's bandages. He turned around, sighing tiredly. "What can I do for you?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. I was just wondering what the excitement was about last night. I just heard from Benjamin," Dax said, leaning against the computer console.

Bashir sat down in a chair next to her. "Someone broke into the Infirmary and Sisko's quarters," he said tiredly.

Dax raised her eyebrows. "Was anyone hurt?" she asked, her blue eyes concerned. Bashir shook his head.

"No. That's the thing. They ignored T'Rul. Whoever came in here just left a Romulan Talon. Are you familiar with it?" he asked, noting the fine shiver going through her body.

She nodded. "Nasty. Why would they leave that?" she asked, bewildered.

Bashir nodded to T'Rul. "She was attacked by one. It's the strangest thing. I was looking for what kind of weapon would cause her wounds, and I found the Talon in the files. When the Talon appeared, the file disappeared. It's...strange," he finished uncertainly.

"It's just a coincidence," Dax said, dismissing it with a shrug.

"Maybe. But Odo is investigating it anyway," he said, surprised by her manner. He brushed it off to the experiences she had gone through. After all, he wasn't sure of what was going on himself. "How about a raktajino? I could go for a break," he asked, hoping it would get his mind off everything.

Dax smiled at him crookedly. "Won't ever give up, will you?" she said.

His forehead crinkled, wondering where that had come from. "Jadzia? Give up on what?" he asked, bewildered.

She smiled knowingly. "On us, Julian. You know I care about you, but you really do need to stop chasing me," she chided softly, like he was a small child.

He felt like one too. "Jadzia, I assure you, that was not my intention. I just wondered if you wanted to take a break. If you don't, all you have to do is say so," he added huffily. She was acting strangely today. He hadn't made a serious pass at her in almost a year now; he considered her a good friend, and he assumed she felt the same. Obviously, he had misjudged her.

She just shrugged again, smiling mischievously. "Whatever you say, Julian. Sorry, but I have to get back to OPS. See you later," she said, sauntering out the door.

Bashir wondered what had gotten into Jadzia. She hadn't treated him like that since...since he had first arrived to the station, almost three years ago. He began to worry about her, his initial hurt fading to concern.

"Bashir to Sisko," he said, tapping his commbadge.

"Sisko here. What is it Doctor?"

"Commander, when you have a few minutes, I'd like to see you in the Infirmary," he requested, letting his concern float over the commlink.

"Is it serious?" Sisko asked, concerned now.

"Not yet. But I think it's part of a larger problem," Bashir ventured, afraid to say too much over the line.

"Understood. I'll be there within 10 minutes. Sisko out."

Sisko wondered at the Doctor's sudden call. He wondered if it had anything to do with O'Brien's strange behavior earlier today. He had burst into his office, demanding extra workers for help on the Upper Pylons. He shook his head at the memory; Kira had checked the pylons, but she couldn't find anything wrong with them. O'Brien had insisted they had been down a week, and ships were waiting to dock. Sisko shook his head again and headed to the Infirmary, hoping the Doctor had some good news.

***

"Thank you for coming down sir. I didn't trust the commlink, and this may be important," Bashir said as Sisko walked into his office and sat down. Bashir folded his hands on the desk, nervous.

"I don't mind making the trip," Sisko smiled at him, making the younger man relax slightly. "Now, what is it?"

Bashir took a deep breath. "Well, it's nothing specific, sir. I had a talk with Jadzia earlier, and she seemed...different."

Sisko leaned forward. "In what way?"

Bashir licked his lips. "Well, I asked her to join me for a drink. We've been doing this for a couple of months; I didn't think anything of it. Just two friends going to relax. Anyway," he continued, embarrassed, "She turned...the best word I can think of is defensive. She accused me of...well, trying to get a date, and I have no idea where this came from," he finished, his cheeks red.

Sisko nodded slowly. "You two have become good friends, haven't you?" he asked softly.

Bashir looked up at him, his large eyes worried. "Yes, we have. And now I'm worried. It's like she's a completely different person!"

"Or like she's become the person she was before," Sisko wondered out loud. He put his elbows on his knees, leaning closer to Bashir. "What if I told you something similar happened to O'Brien?"

Bashir paled slightly. "O'Brien? What happened?"

"He insisted the Upper Pylons have been down a week, and we both know there haven't been any major failures in over a month. But he was so sure about it," Sisko said. He fixed Bashir with a stare. "I want Dax and O'Brien down here for a complete exam. Let's make sure the Dominion's program didn't affect their memories," he ordered.

Bashir blinked in surprise. "Commander, Dax and O'Brien weren't in our 'dream' for a long time. What if they were replaced?" he whispered.

Sisko's hands clenched into tight fists. "Then we're about to find out." He tapped his commbadge. "Sisko to Dax and O'Brien, you're needed in the Infirmary immediately. Sisko out," he tapped his commbadge, closing the link. He rose out of his chair, Bashir following suit.

"Doctor, after you," he extended his arm, and they waited for the newest patients to arrive to the Infirmary.

***

"What does he want with us in the Infirmary?" Dax hissed to O'Brien, on the turbolift to the Promenade.

"I don't know, but we're prepared for anything, correct?" O'Brien asked.

Dax patted her arm. "Yes. We can be off this station in less than 10 seconds."

The lift deposited them near the Infirmary, and together they walked in the door. Immediately, arms restrained them until Bashir injected them with a sedative, and their heads bobbed. He indicated the biobeds, and the security guards holding Dax and O'Brien lay them down. Bashir immediately glanced up at the lifesigns, puzzled.

Sisko came over to Dax's bed, asking, "What is it?"

Bashir tapped the readout, then looked to Sisko. "Commander, this is not Jadzia Dax. It's...a shapeshifter." He walked over to O'Brien's bed. "Same here. This is the same kind of reading I got on Odo, but more complex." He glanced from Dax to O'Brien, disbelief coloring his features.

Sisko stared down at Dax, peering closely at her to try to see if what Doctor Bashir said was true. "Are you sure?" he asked, turning his head this way and that.

"Quite sure. Look." Bashir brought up a file on Odo a few months old. Then he brought up Dax's current reading. "The reading are too similar to be a mere coincidence. The two beings on those beds are shapeshifters, not Dax and O'Brien," he stated.

Sisko's face became hard. "How do we get them back? Wake her," he ordered.

Bashir put up a restraining field before pressing the hypo against Dax's neck. Her eyes flew open, gazing at Bashir, then Sisko. "So, you know who we are," she stated.

"Yes. And we want our people back," Sisko demanded quietly.

She looked to Bashir. "You now know about us."

"We knew about you when we discovered Odo. But if you mean about your structure, I also learned that from Odo awhile ago. I haven't learned anything new from you," he insisted.

She turned back to Sisko. "You want your people back. We want you to stop colonizing our planets. Do you agree?"

Sisko stepped back. "Agree to what?"

"To leave our side of the galaxy alone. To stop colonizing, invading our space." She spoke in a flat monotone, devoid of emotion. That fact sent shivers up Sisko's spine.

"I can agree to that only for myself. I don't control Starfleet, or any other race. Each will have to make it's own decision," Sisko tried to rationalize. "I will speak to them, about contacting the Jem'Hadar or some other representative, before colonizing any planet. Is that agreeable?"

Dax looked to O'Brien, still unconscious. "I wish to speak to O'Brien," she requested. "Alone."

Bashir glanced to Sisko. Seeing his slight nod, he pressed a hypo into O'Brien's neck. When he was awake, Sisko, Bashir and the guards stepped outside the Infirmary.

"Can you trust her?" Bashir asked Sisko. He just shook his head.

"I have no idea." They waited for a full minute, growing more anxious by the second. Finally, they decided it was long enough and went inside. Dax and O'Brien were lying on the biobeds, their eyes closed. Bashir went over to O'Brien, checking his lifesigns.

"It's Chief O'Brien," he announced in surprise. He grabbed a hypo and pressed it into his neck. He blinked a few times, then looked around.

"What happened?" he asked, sitting up. Bashir went over to Dax and did the same thing. He helped her sit up.

"Benjamin?" she asked, looking around the Infirmary. "How did I get back here?"

"It's a long story. Why don't you rest a few minutes, then I'll fill you in," Sisko said, placing his hand reassuringly on her shoulder. She smiled gratefully at him.

***

"So, Odo, did we get our suspect?" Sisko asked. Odo had called him to the security office a few minutes ago.

Odo approximated a smile. "Yes, Commander. An outbound ship reported excess cargo, and we discovered a stasis container with a Romulan inside. He's being held until the Romulan Empire can claim him." He shook his head. "Some security we had while we were gone. The Romulan had been roaming the station using a very bad disguise."

Sisko chuckled. "At least T'Rul is being declared a hero by her government. She can return home with no fear of retaliation as soon as Bashir says she's able to leave."

"Good. I don't like excess Romulans disrupting my relative peace," Odo said. "That was a joke," he added.

Sisko smiled. "I know." He turned to leave, but Odo stopped him.

"Commander. I'd like to ask you something."

"Yes?" Sisko said, turning back to face him.

Odo looked anxious. "Commander, I would like to request sleeping quarters. I need the room to practice."

Sisko didn't have to ask 'practice what'. "Be glad to, Odo. But it might take a few weeks," he warned.

Odo smiled genuinely this time. "Thank you, Commander," he said, then returned to work. Sisko smiled and walked back to OPS, having one last thing to take care of.

***

"Admiral Necheyev, if Starfleet chooses to ignore this, I'm afraid I will have to resign," Sisko threatened the stone- faced woman.

Necheyev's eyes narrowed. "Confronted with this new evidence, it is Starfleet's wish that the Jem'Hadar be made a top priority. The Defiant will remain at Deep Space Nine, until a time that we are sure the Dominion are no longer a threat. The Defiant's personnel will be reassigned. Necheyev out."

Sisko breathed a sigh of relief. He had finally gotten through to her, both through the channels and through her shortsightedness. He tossed his baseball in the air, catching it with a flourish.

***

"Doctor Bashir, I wish to speak to you," T'Rul called from the biobed. He walked over to her, checking the PADD he held in his hand.

"Yes, Subcommander? Is there a problem?" Bashir asked, concerned. She had been making a swift recovery; he hoped there had been no setbacks.

To his astonishment, she smiled. "No, Doctor. There is no problem. I merely wished...I wanted to thank you, for saving me," she said. "And apologize for the way I acted."

Bashir blinked a few times, completely taken aback. "You're...apologizing?" he asked, shocked.

Her smile faded. "Yes. If you do not wish to accept, that is your problem," she replied.

Bashir shook his head. "No! No. I accept. And I'd also like to apologize. For the way I behaved on the Defiant after you brought Emiras in. And again in Quark's. My behavior was inexcusable, and I'm sorry," he said.

She smiled again. "Accepted. Now, can I leave?" she asked hopefully.

Bashir checked the readouts and grinned. "You're metabolic rate is incredible. Most of your systems have repaired themselves adequately enough for movement."

"Doctor? Does that mean I can leave?" she asked again, sitting up.

He smiled at her. "Yes. You can return to a hero's welcome on Romulus at any time."

She tilted her head at him curiously. "'Hero's welcome?'" she inquired.

He shrugged. "The Romulan Empire was contacted when we found who attacked you. They're calling you a great warrior," he explained. She sat up straighter.

"As it should have been, all along." She slid off the bed. "Now, where are my clothes?" she asked him.

Bashir glanced to the entrance to the Infirmary. "Well, they should be here any minute," he said mysteriously. The doors opened then, and he walked over to greet his visitor.

"Garak! These look wonderful. I'm sure T'Rul will be very pleased," he said, his eyes twinkling at Garak.

Garak merely nodded. "It was interesting to study the Romulan fashion. I don't get to see too many Romulans, you know," he said, mysterious as always.

Bashir grinned. "I know. T'Rul? You can change in there," he handed her her clothes and pointed to a room. She looked in astonishment from Bashir to Garak.

"Thank you." She inclined her head at Garak; he returned the nod.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Bashir asked, turning back to Garak.

"No, Doctor. It was quite interesting. As was Subcommander T'Rul..." he began his inquisition again.

THE END


End file.
